The Raining Night
by Amanur
Summary: After coming back from an exhaustive mission, Hibari Kyouya just sank exhausted into his bed and falls into a deep sleep. Under his eyelids, only one image insisted appear before him. A tall blond man who bravely holds a whip in his left hand. YAOI LEMON


**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

**This is a yaoi (boys love) story, so if you don't like it, don't read it because there are smut scenes here! ****Haha! :D**

**Português: Eu autorizo a mim mesma (DUH) a postar essa fic em português no Nyah! fiction!**

* * *

---The raining night---

It was the beginning of winter; the dark gray sky was announcing a storm to come.  
After coming back from an exhaustive mission, Hibari Kyouya just sank exhausted into his bed and falls into a deep sleep. Under his eyelids, only one image insisted appear before him. A tall blond man who bravely holds a whip in his left hand far away from him. His face was cold looking discriminately, as if disapproving the brunet one. Feeling angry with the attitude of his tutor, he awakes from his dream in the middle of the night.

He looks through the window. The rain began to fall and some lights appeared timidly ripping off the sky. He looked at his watch. It was 3am.  
He takes up his cell out of his pocket and decides to make a call.  
"Yes?" barely speak the voice on the other side of the line after some rings.  
"Come immediately" he ordered and soon hangs up the phone without even getting a reply.

After twenty long minutes of waiting, because Hibari was no man of waiting, he opens the door impatiently before the bell rings.

The same blond man of his dream appeared slightly wet with the rain at his door, while an annoying red Porsche was standing behind him on the street. Without thinking twice, Hibari grabs the collar of the blonde's shirt pulling him to the inside the house ignoring his guardians looking over him inside the car.

A sharp bang is heard from outside, then all the lights in the house went out.  
"A black out?" Asks the blond.  
"It can happen" he answered annoyed.  
Hibari hurry to remove the jacket off his wet tutor while he withdraws his shoes off.

"Why did you called me, Kyouya?" he wonders.  
"Because I want to bite you to death" his voice came out steady from deep inside of his throat.  
"Huh?"

The violent dark haired guy did not give further explanation; instead, he simply throws the blond man on his couch, and getting on his knees in front of him, he made his mentor's entire shirt's buttons fly away over that dark living room leaving him shirtless to expose the big left arm's tattoo.

He quickly pulled his tutor's smooth and silky hair to better see his jugular. And like a wild cat, Hibari licks his neck to soften the meat and then take a bite.

His bite was not strong enough to paralyze his prey but not weak enough to let him escape. The blond after analyzing the black cat movements' realizes what was happening.

"Hohhh ... so the kitty wants to play" He teases.  
Hibari doesn't accept the provocation and leave his mark on the neck that his teeth grabbed as a proof of it.  
That man had several scars over his body, but for sure this would be the most special of all. The sweet mark of his beloved apprentice should remain forever in his skin telling everyone that he was there.

Quickly, without the feline take note, the blond guy takes his whip stuck in his belt and laces his predator's neck.

Hibari moves away.

"I guess I should teach you this too, huh?" He insinuated.  
Hibari, again doesn't appreciate the provocation and reacts trying to move over him, but the blond was faster and fasten his neck almost suffocating that violent feline.

"Be quiet as a good kitty, ok?" His tutor then made him sit on his lap and then he rips off with his very own teeth his new toy's shirt, to after holds both tips of his whip with a single hand, while with the other available one, slips inside his apprentice's pants.  
"Ahahaha, you are like that only with this so far? Amazing nee Kyouya!"  
Hibari crack his teeth and snarls of irritation for have been taken out of his play.

Several lights appeared in the sky one after another slightly lighting up that darkened room.

"Well! Didn't you wanted to play with me, Kyouya? So come on! Your hands are too dull and that was not what I taught you when you're in battle, was it? "The blond takes one of Hibari's hands leading to the inside of his own pants now, and as a well tamed cat, he obeys his master.

"Ahhhh.."his mentor moans.

The brunet gets annoyed by the sounds that his tutor was now making as felling the pleasure of his hand moves, because Hibari was definitely fond of silence. Always.

Taking advantage of the gap that his master left, he managed to take the whip off his hands and knocks the blond on the couch completely immobilized.  
"Good boy." The tutor praises his rapid movement, but then he was able take back his whip, but can no longer move his arms because his apprentice paralyzed him again.

"Silence." the Japanese man muttered.  
"Hmmm?"  
Again the black feline was in command. Silently, he strongly licks his prey in the neck, down to the shoulder. There he bites again leaving a new mark. Some drops of blood comes out of the tall blonde's skin below him. He sucks the scarlet drops.

New rays of light filled the room for a brief moment. The sound of the heavy rain that falls outside the house sounded inconvenient for Hibari.

The breath of his mentor had begun strong but silent, making his chest often stews increasing his appeal.  
The Vongola guardian feels tempted to follow below, and slowly releases his master's arms but always attentive to his movements. And always keeping an eye on him just like a wild feline, he slowly licks his chest and gets down to his abdomen flavoring his taste, until reaching his pants ajar. The blond, while being careful with his unpredictable predator over him, sits up slowly on the couch to best enjoy the view. Hibari exposes all the masculinity of his tutor revealing his erect penis. And between light nibbles and licks, the cloud guardian ring vigorously sucks his mentor, which already could no longer contain his sounds anymore.

Among snarls, Hibari requires silence once more, but the blond in his pure bliss, gives no attention, instead, he grabs his wild predator making him seat in front of him and puts down his pants. And soon he laces the feline's penis putting himself in front of him showing who the real wild animal in that room was.

"What the hell?" He complains perplexed.  
"Shiiii ... if you move you will end up very hurt Kyouya" warns the tall blond guy "now say my name."  
Hibari looks him disgusted; he doesn't know losing nor admit defeat.  
"Come on... be a good boy and say my name Kyouya ... and tell me what you want" his insistent voice sounded seductive but again, the brunet ignores. The blond gently tighten the lace around his dick to make him twitches as a disapproval of his apprentice behavior.  
"Say it ..."

"Just fuck me already, you fucking Dino!" he shouted fiercely.

"Yeah ... that is my name ... and so that is what you want!" He replied with a grin on his face.  
Dino makes him lie on the couch, and tames him through his genitalia, to later than sucks it until he hears his apprentice's grunts to prove that he was not made of iron, but flesh and was also enjoying the pleasure.

With his soft warm tongue, Dino massages the feline's hard balls making him contort again. Then he laces his arms in his back now, immobilizing his the younger man for good.

Hibari let go a snarl censuring him, but Dino's only licks his soft lips contracted by anger, only making him become incredibly furious.

Hibari Kyouya, most known as the cloud ring guardian, did not like people touching his lips, and Dino knows that, so he takes advantage of the situation and fiercely kisses him. Their tongues fought among themselves inside the brunet's mouth, now moaning with sickness, until finally admitting himself his stupid defeat. The Vongola gives up of the resistance and let him get involved by the warm and soft touch of his tutor… the only one that could make him feels amused like that.

They remain for a while mixing their saliva between warm soft touches of their tongues on fire. Dino Cavallone later finishes nibbling Hibari's lips, leaving the black cat panting and wishing some more.

The horse suddenly jumps to the kitty's hard nipples licking it intensely. Then moves down, touching all of its front area. After some more deliciously sucking the erect penis already weeping in front of him, he lifts Hibari's legs to the air making him show his pounding anus.

"Hohhh ... seem to me that you are begging me to penetrate, Kyouya" the blonde celebrates.

"tche"

Dino licks the region a few more times penetrating his tongue to better softens it, to finally rise himself above with all his manhood and penetrate his own member on fire.  
"Ahhhh .." the Japanese finally shouted.  
"Now tell me again Kyouya. What do you want? "Dino remained motionless inside his apprentice, which could no longer bear with his anguish.

"Just fuck me you asshole." He said between teeth on an enraged tone.

"Fufufufu ... alright" as Dino couldn't also contain himself with the heat that emanates from the feline below him, soon he started with his non delicate movements. And brutally, like a wild animal in heat, he moved with all his mighty deep inside him, because the thing he wanted the most was to hear once more the seductive voice of his apprentice that barely speak, and was now twitching with that amazing pleasure that he was providing.

The Italian man decides that he needed a little more action, so he takes off his whip's lace of Hibari's back, but soon he gets his penis again to lace it.  
"TCHE" was the sound that Hibari did. And all by himself, the Vongola began to wank himself while the whip was involving him. And all for Dino's delirium pleased appreciating the scene while strongly moves inside him with an evil grin on his face.

Their sweaty bodies glowed with the strong light coming from outside insisting on ripping the sky covered by heavy clouds.

About to reach the climax, Dino slap Hibari's hand (which insisted on the same movements - up and down) out of his own dick to do it so himself. Feeling the warm and upright member of his young apprentice made him become even more excited.  
And as an act of mercy because Dino was aware of how Hibari felt frustrated by not being in command, he made him sit again in his lap, switching places with him. But the dark haired guy also doesn't appreciate piety, and snapped his master's neck in a quick blow.

"Argh, you son a bitch!" Dino complains.

Hibari just looks at him with a superiority expression, but accepts to stay on top, since it was where he belonged in the first place.

Now taking full control over Dino, he was able to move as he really wanted to best feel the blonde's (which wouldn't let go of his penis) member. And moments after the two of them moan out loud together. Hibari to feel the warm liquid running inside himself, as Dino to see the sweet hot white liquid from the black cat spreading all over his abdomen and chest.

Feeling satisfied, the cloud ring guardin gets up to return to his room. But Dino which remained dirty and lying on the couch, took his whip again and laced him by his neck.  
"No, no ... where are you going leaving me like this Kyouya? "Hibari barely looked at him, but soon he was pulled closer to his tutor getting on his knees beside him.  
"Come on. You know what must be done. "

Hibari growl at him. Dino then, without fear those teeth, pulls the smooth dark hair of that enraged feline closer to his abdomen.

Everyone feared Hibari, but for being the only one that didn't, Dino was the one who he hated the most at the same time that was who he wanted the most to be around him. His feelings were confused, and he knew it, but only because not even he understood or whether he knew how to handle it.  
Feeling dirtier than his master, he slowly licks that seductive belly off his own fluids as the blonde tutor kept smirking at him.

After cleaning all the liquid, when he was about to lift and leave, Dino pulls his favorite Vongola guardian over him making him lay over his chest.

"Now that you called me over here to please you, you have to please me back as well"

Hibari didn't understand what that man meant by pleasing him, because according to his understanding that part should have already been done, but listening to the strong heart beating of that annoying wild horse at his ear, made him feel more relaxed. And while taking away all his frustration, he falls asleep lying there over his tutor who smiled silently watching the lights painting the sky from time to time.

---end---

Seriously, I woke up in the middle of night with this story beating in my head… so I had to write it… I must be sick _ hahaha.

Tell me what you think please. ^^


End file.
